tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Gremlin
Gordon and the Gremlin is the sixth episode of the fifth season. Plot Gordon has problems with his fire, and the firelighter suggests it is due to gremlins. Thomas and Percy get excited, but James thinks it is nonsense. The engines argue about the issue until the Fat Controller arrives and informs the engines that a VIP is coming, who has heard a lot about the Fat Controller's engines. He wants them all to be really useful, but Percy worries about the gremlins in Gordon's fire. The Fat Controller warns Gordon to be on his best behaviour and lets him take the VIP. The goods yard's turntable malfunctions with the special coach on it, making Gordon late. He makes up for lost time and manages to get to Kirk Ronan on time. Thomas arrives with the special passenger and Gordon takes her to Wellsworth. On the way, Gordon goes at high speed, much to the passenger's disliking. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away after Gordon's loud whistle and, after confronting a bull, runs into Thomas' cab. At Brendam, Thomas inquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin" after the day's events. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Firelighter * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards Trivia * The Fultan Ferry from TUGS appears at Brendam Docks, this was it's first and only appearance. * In some international versions, Michael Angelis' impersonation of Gremlin ("ah-woof-woof") is used right at the very end of the story. Goofs * The fireman was actually the one who found the gremlins. * In the first scene of Tidmouth Sheds, James' tender is tilted. * When the Fat Controller speaks to Gordon one of his buffers is crooked. * When the narrator says "Gordon puffed away with his special coach" there's really two, but there was only one on the turntable. * When Gordon leaves Kirk Ronan, he has Duck's whistle sound. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When Percy puffs in with the coal trucks, the end of the set can clearly be seen behind him. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GordonandtheGremlintitlecard.png|UK Title Card GordonandtheGremlinStorytellerTitlecard.png|Storyteller Title Card File:GordonandtheGremlinUStitlecard2.png|Original US Title Card File:GordonandtheGremlinUStitlecard.png|2006 US title card File:GordonandtheGremlinTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:GordonandtheGremlinJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:GordonandtheGremlinGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:GordonandtheGremlinWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card GordonandtheGremlin1.png|Gordon, Percy, Thomas, and James GordonandtheGremlin2.png GordonandtheGremlin3.png|The Firelighter GordonandtheGremlin4.png|Gordon's firebox GordonandtheGremlin5.png GordonandtheGremlin6.png GordonandtheGremlin7.png GordonandtheGremlin8.png GordonandtheGremlin9.png GordonandtheGremlin10.png GordonandtheGremlin11.png GordonandtheGremlin12.png GordonandtheGremlin13.png GordonandtheGremlin14.png|Percy, Thomas, and James GordonandtheGremlin15.png GordonandtheGremlin16.png GordonandtheGremlin17.png GordonandtheGremlin18.png File:GordonandtheGremlins19.png|Note: Gordon's buffers are cooked File:GordonandtheGremlins20.png File:GordonandtheGremlins21.png File:GordonandtheGremlins22.png File:GordonandtheGremlins23.png File:GordonandtheGremlins24.png File:GordonandtheGremlins25.png|Oliver and Toad's cameo File:GordonandtheGremlins26.png File:GordonandtheGremlins27.png File:GordonandtheGremlins28.png File:GordonandtheGremlins29.png File:GordonandtheGremlins30.png File:GordonandtheGremlins31.png File:GordonandtheGremlins32.png File:GordonandtheGremlins33.png File:GordonandtheGremlins34.png File:GordonandtheGremlins35.png File:GordonandtheGremlins36.png File:GordonandtheGremlins37.png File:GordonandtheGremlin38.png File:GordonandtheGremlin39.png File:GordonandtheGremlin40.png File:GordonandtheGremlin41.png|Gremlin File:GordonandtheGremlin42.png File:GordonandtheGremlin43.png File:GordonandtheGremlin44.png File:GordonandtheGremlin45.png File:GordonandtheGremlin46.png File:GordonandtheGremlin47.png File:GordonandtheGremlin48.png File:GordonandtheGremlin49.png File:GordonandtheGremlin50.png File:GordonandtheGremlin51.png File:GordonandtheGremlin52.png File:GordonandtheGremlin53.png File:GordonandtheGremlin54.png File:GordonandtheGremlin55.png|Gordon's whistle File:GordonandtheGremlin56.png File:GordonandtheGremlin57.png File:GordonandtheGremlin58.png File:GordonandtheGremlin59.png|The Bull File:GordonandtheGremlin60.png|The Bull frightens Gremlin File:GordonandtheGremlin61.png File:GordonandtheGremlin62.png File:GordonandtheGremlin63.png File:GordonandtheGremlin64.png File:GordonandtheGremlin65.png File:GordonandtheGremlin66.png File:GordonandtheGremlin67.png File:GordonandtheGremlin68.png File:GordonandtheGremlin69.png|The Guard File:GordonandtheGremlin70.png File:GordonandtheGremlin71.png|Gremlin in Thomas' cab File:GordonandtheGremlin72.png File:GordonandtheGremlin73.png|The Fultan Ferry File:GordonandtheGremlin74.png File:GordonandtheGremlin75.png|Dowager Hatt File:GordonandtheGremlin77.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:GordonandtheGremlin78.png File:GordonandtheGremlin79.png File:GordonandtheGremlin80.png File:GordonandtheGremlin81.png File:GordonandtheGremlin82.png File:GordonandtheGremlin85.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlin86.jpeg File:GordonandtheGremlins87.png File:GordonandtheGremlin38.jpg Episode File:Gordon and the Gremlin- British Narration|UK Narration File:Gordon and the Gremlin - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes